When Mommies and Daddies Fight
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Prompt fill for 494dwangel. Castiel and Dean get into a fight, not realizing that it upsets their precious little babies. Seventh in the Kittens 'Verse.


**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: When Mommies and Daddies Fight**  
**Word Count: 1970**  
**Chapter: 1/1**  
**Pairings: Destiel  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: adorable kitties, kitten pov, fluff and stuff**  
**Summary: Prompt fill for 494dwangel. Castiel and Dean get into a fight, not realizing that it upsets their precious little babies. Seventh in the Kittens 'Verse.**  
**Disclaimer: Is destiel canon yet? No? Then wtf do you think? *cries***

**AN: Based on this prompt from my reader 494dwangel " if you could i wouldn't mind a fic where mommy and daddy (cas and dean) have a fight in front of the kittens without realising it will affect the poor kitties and then i want you to describe the kitties reaction and what they do to get mom and dad back together". You go it sweetheart. Thanks for reading!**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_When Mommies and Daddies Fight_

**2034 Hours**

"Dammit Cas!" Dean snapped, slamming the door to the motel room shut, his green eyes blazing with fury, "You don't get to do that!"

"I have no possible idea as to why you are angry with me." Castiel replied coolly, sitting down on their bed.

"Oh, you don't?" Dean asked, face twisting with anger, "How about the fact you _fucking threw yourself in front of an enraged werewolf_?"

"If I had not, you would most likely be dead or at least grievously injured."

"That's not the damn point!"

"Then what is the point, Dean?" Castiel replied crossly, "Please, do enlighten me."

"You're going to get yourself killed for me and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you die for me."

"You don't believe you're important enough to die for? Well, here's a news flash Dean Winchester, _you are._" Castiel stood and poked Dean in the chest, glaring up at him, "You are important and I will gladly trade my life for yours, given the chance."

Dean slapped Cas' hand away from him, his jaw clenching and lower lip trembling slightly, "I won't let you."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "You won't?"

Dean shook his head, "I'm going out. Fuck this." He said, turning around.

"That's right, Dean. Run away." Castiel snapped angrily, "That's what you're best at! Running away instead of facing the fact that you have emotions, that you're human and important and _loved_. Just run off, like a child."

Dean stiffened his spine and left, slamming the motel room door behind himself.

"Fuck." Cas cursed, sitting back down on the bed, placing his head in his hands.

**2045 Hours**

Piper crawled out from under the couch. Mommy and Daddy had been fighting again. She hated when Mommy and Daddy fought, it made her upset so she tried to hide from them when they did. Now Daddy had left and Mommy was upset. Her brother, Midnight, padded forward and nuzzled Mommy's legs. Mommy reached a hand down and scratched Midnight behind the ears, "Sorry about that." Mommy said in his gruff voice. Midnight titled his head and purred. "He's stubborn, isn't he?"

Stormy and Piper exchanged a look.

"_Why do they fight so much?" _Piper asked her brother.

Stormy's tail flicked and he looked up at Mommy, padding forward to butt against his hand, licking the back of the palm. _"Because Daddy doesn't think he deserves Mom's love." _Stormy replied, looking back at his sister.

Midnight padded away from Mommy to nuzzle his distressed sister, _"Father is under the impression that Mother will eventually leave, therefore he distances himself so the eventual separation will not be as painful."_

"_That's insane!" _Piper mewed, _"Mommy loves Daddy way too much to leave."_

"_Father doesn't believe that." _Midnight sat down, licking his paw, _"He doesn't think he deserves to be happy."_

"_Well, we need to fix that then." _Stormy flicked his tail, hazel eyes locked onto his siblings.

"Sometimes I swear the three of you are talking to each other." Mommy said, standing, getting up to refill their food bowls.

**0213 Hours**

Dean stumbled back into the motel room, smelling heavily of whiskey and bad decisions. He locked the door behind himself and walked over to his bed. Castiel wasn't in the room, thank God, so there was no one to badger him about going out and drinking himself into a stupor. Sam was in the room next door. Since Dean and Cas had started dating, when they had the money, Sam had started getting a separate room so he wouldn't walk in on them. (It happened once and dear Jesus, his _eyes_.)

The hunter bent over and untied his shoe laces before kicking off his boots. He grunted and fell back into the bed, tossing an arm over his eyes.

"Where have you been?" Castiel asked, fluttering into the room, standing at the foot of the bed.

Dean simply grunted in response.

"Getting yourself so drunk you can't speak is not a healthy way to deal with your problems, Dean." Castiel chastised.

"Throwing yourself into danger isn't a healthy way to show you love me." Dean slurred in response.

Piper mewed from the foot of the bed, her green eyes looking worried.

"Dean, you are upsetting the kittens." Castiel said.

"They're fucking cats, Cas!" Dean snapped in reply.

Castiel glared, "They're intelligent enough to know we are arguing."

"All we fucking do is argue!" Dean said, sitting up. His face was rapidly losing color.

Midnight hopped up on the bed and butted against Dean's back, like he was trying to force him out of bed. Stormy pushed the bathroom door open.

Cas helped Dean up and into the bathroom where the hunter then proceeded to retch into the toilet. Piper rubbed up against Castiel's hand before rubbing her tail against Dean's back and staring pointedly at the angel. Castiel rubbed Dean's back gently, brushing back his hair until Dean's white-knuckled grip on the porcelain bowl loosened and he slumped forward, breathing heavily.

"Better?" Castiel asked gently.

Dean slowly nodded, his hands trembling.

Cas sighed and kissed Dean's temple before taking the hunter back to bed.

**0304 Hours**

Piper, Stormy, and Midnight sat on the couch, all facing one another. _"That went better than expected." _Midnight's blue eyes landed on his Mother and Father, curled up on the bed together.

"_Of course it did," _Piper looked decidedly smug, _"It was my idea."_

"_You do know that Father is still angry, correct?" _Midnight looked back at his sister.

"_Of course he is," _Piper licked her paw, _"But Mommy isn't nearly as angry with him now."_

"_So, what now?" _Stormy looked up as Mommy shifted on the bed, pulling Daddy closer.

"_Uhhh…" _Piper looked away.

"_You don't know, do you?" _Midnight tilted his head.

"_I think I do," _ Stormy looked a bit like he was smiling, _"So get this…"_

**0815 Hours**

Dean groaned, "Cas, feed your damn cats." His voice was scratchy from sleep. He kept his eyes shut against his god awful hangover, but couldn't shut out the sounds of mewling kittens. "Cas." He said again, cracking an eye open.

The cats were still mewling and Midnight hopped onto the bed, pawing at Dean's leg.

"Cas!" Dean snapped, dragging a pillow over his head.

But it didn't appear Cas was in the motel room and was quite possibly busy, as he didn't come to Dean's immediate call.

Dean, after several more annoying seconds of kittens crying hungrily, pushed off the blankets and got out of bed. He took a few steps forward, rubbing at his eyes, before tripping over Stormy. "Ah!" Dean exclaimed, crossing his arms in front of his face and preparing for an intimate meeting with the floor, but instantly he was drawn into strong, warm arms.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

Dean flushed a little, "Yeah, thanks." He mumbled.

"I apologize I was not here when you woke. Sam needed my help with a translation." Castiel's deep voice rumbled. The angel paused and titled his head, "I believe you should go back to bed and sleep off your hangover."

"Need to feed the cats." Dean said, blinking.

Cas frowned, "I fed the cats this morning at approximately 6:13."

"What?"

Cas helped Dean back into bed, "There food bowl is full." He said.

Dean groaned and shut his eyes, "Fucking cats."

**1214 Hours**

Dean woke again to a rough tongue on his face. He grunted and pushed Piper off of him, "Down sweetheart. Daddy doesn't feel good." He said. Piper tilted her head and lay down on the bed, wiggling under Dean's arms and curling against his chest, purring contently.

Dean sighed and ran his hand down Piper's back, kissing the top of her head, "You're not gonna leave me, are you?" He asked.

Piper mewed softly, nuzzling Dean's shoulder.

"Everyone I love always gets hurt." Dean mumbled, "They die or leave. I'm tired of that happening. It hurts too much."

Piper licked Dean's neck, nuzzling and mewling.

"Don't think I could handle it if Cas left." Dean whispered, "Think that would break me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean." Castiel said from behind him.

Dean tensed and rolled over.

Piper jumped off the bed.

"You were listening?" Dean gulped.

Castiel slowly nodded and sat down on the bed, pulling Dean's head onto his lap. He ran his fingers through the short strands. "Is this what we've been fighting about? You were distancing yourself in case I ever left."

"Cas, I-"

Castiel placed a finger on the hunter's lips, "Hush now." He said. "Dean, I know you. I know everything about you. I know your soul, and it is one of the purest I have ever seen. I love you, do you not understand this? Do you not understand that there is _nothing_, Heaven or Hell, that could make me leave you?"

Dean's jaw clenched and he stubbornly fought against girly tears, "Everyone leaves eventually." He said.

"Not me." Castiel replied, leaning down to kiss Dean's forehead, "Never me."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulders, pulling himself up into sitting position, "Love you." He mumbled.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, burying a hand in Dean's hair, "I love you too, Dean." He said, holding his lover close.

**1220 Hours**

Stormy looked smug, _"Told you it would work."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." _Piper rolled her eyes.

"_This will most likely not last long." _Midnight hopped up onto a table, looking down at his brother and sister.

Stormy gave a fairly good impression of a kitty bitch face, _"They're at peace for now. Can't we just be happy about that?"_

"_Midnight's never happy." _Piper flicked her tail, hopping up beside Midnight.

"_That is not true." _Midnight replied, _"I am happy when you are happy." _

Piper's green eyes rested on Midnight's blue, _"Then be happy. I'm happy when Mommy and Daddy are happy."_

"_Indeed." _Midnight seemed amused.

Stormy growled, _"I swear, it's like you two are dating."_

Midnight hopped off the table, landing gracefully, _"I suggest we continue this in another room. Mother and Father will start copulating soon, and I don't really prefer to see that."_

"_Sometimes I wish Uncle Sam would watch us." _Stormy pranced into the next room, _"He's not nearly as dramatic."_

"_Are you kidding?" _Piper looked at Stormy, _"Uncle Sam is the definition of dramatic."_

"_Yes, nothing says drama like research and silence." _Midnight replied.

"_Shut up, both of you." _ Piper rested her chin on her paws, almost pouting.

Midnight and Stormy seemed to almost laugh.

**End**

**Allie: Don't judge me. Yeah, that thing you're doing right now, stop it. I tried, okay? This was actually really hard and I didn't know how to do this without the kitties talking to each other so now cats can talk, okay? I call them Kitty Convos! Anyway, I hope you liked this and please review. I love you!**


End file.
